My secret crush
by hott4wwe
Summary: Derek Hale might be the school's football MVP and very hot but when it comes to romance he knows nothing. Stiles is a fellow teammate of Derek's who he's secretly been crushing on. Will Derek ever grow confident enough to talk to Stiles and tell him how he really feels or will it be too late when another boy who also crushes on Stiles comes into the picture. AU Not Werewolves
1. Chapter 1: Secret crush

Derek was in the one place he always dreaded, the locker room. They had just finished practice and were washing off in the showers. He was standing under the showers with his eyes close trying not to look around but failed. He searched the showers until his eyes found what they were looking for. He watched as the soapy water ran Stiles smooth body and couldn't help but moan. His green eyes traveled all over Stiles, taking in every part of him.

Jackson entered the showers and saw Derek once again staring at Stiles. He walked over to him. "Dude, stop staring at him."

"I wasn't." Derek said quickly looking away.

Jackson didn't have to look down to know that his friend was now hard. "Derek you need to cover up." He said holding out the towel.

Derek looked down and quickly took the towel from Jackson and wrapped it around his waist. With a red face he left the showers and went to the locker area. After calming down he dried off and got dressed. Sitting there with his head back and eyes close he waited for Jackson.

"Man you're seriously going to get caught one day." Jackson said walking over to him in just a towel. He went up to his locker which was a few away from Derek's.

"I couldn't help it." Derek said looking over at him. It wasn't a secret that Derek was gay but sometimes he didn't know how to express his feeling so he never did.

Jackson smiled "You've been crushing on Stiles since school started so why don't you just ask him out."

"I've tried." Derek said "But every time I try to say something simple I end up saying something stupid and then he just stares at me."

"I don't get why you get so nervous around him." Jackson said sitting down to put on his shoes. "You're the biggest stud in this school. I mean you can have anyone you want."

"Yeah but I don't want any of them, I only want Stiles." Derek sat up. "I don't get how I can talk to other guys but when I try to talk to him my words get jumbled and I freeze."

"You really have it hard for him don't you." Jackson asked.

Derek sighed and nodded "Come on let's get out of here before he comes out."

**O**

"So do you think coach will ever let me play?" Stiles asked coming out of the showers, his best friend Scott right behind him.

"I don't know." Scott said.

"I mean I'm a good player, right?" Stiles looked up at Scott when he didn't answer. "Scott?"

Scott looked over at Stiles. "What?"

"Oh god." Stiles said. "You do think I suck."

Scott smiled "Don't be stupid Stiles you're a…a decent player."

Stiles started putting on his clothes. "Hey do you think Derek's likes me?"

"Whoa." Scott said "Where did that come from?"

Stiles shrugged "Do you, I ask because he's been acting weird around me. Like when I try to talk to him he gets all jittery and makes up an excuse to leave or he stutters and I can't understand what he's saying."

Scott smiled "Do you like him or something?"

"Maybe." Stiles said blushing. "But someone like Derek will never be interested in me. Am I crazy for thinking he likes me? You know what never mind, I don't stand a chance."

Danny then walked out and over to them. "Hey guys."

Stiles smiled "Hey Danny."

"You look like something's on your mind?" Danny said looking down at Stiles.

"It's nothing." Stiles said getting up. "Come on Scott lets go, later Danny." He said walking off.

Danny watched him go. He too had a big crush on the brown eyed teen for a while. He's been trying to ask him out but every time he gets close something or someone interrupts him. One thing was for sure, he had it bad for Stiles Stilinski.

**O**

**Derek's house**

"Dude I'm going to be hurting tomorrow." Jackson said rubbing his shoulder and looked over at Derek who was staring off into space. He kicked him with his foot.

Derek looked over at him and smacked him on the side of the head. "Ow that hurt."

Jackson smiled "You shouldn't have been daydreaming about you boyfriend."

"I wish." Derek said pushing Jackson's legs off the table. "If my Uncle see's you I'm going to get in trouble."

Jackson sighed "Man your Uncle can be such a downer sometimes."

"Shut up." Derek said "He's not that bad."

"But seriously though, are you thinking about Stiles?" Jackson asked.

Derek nodded "I can't stop thinking about him."

"If you don't do something about it now someone else might beat you too it." Jackson got up and headed for the kitchen. "I'm going to go get a beer."

Derek sat there for a minute before jumping up and going after him. "Dude no, that's my Uncles!" He yelled.

**O**

**Stiles house**

"I still can't believe you said I suck at football." Stiles said from his computer.

Scott grabbed a pillow and threw it at the back of Stiles head. "I' didn't say that."

Stiles grabbed the pillow and threw it back. "The hesitation in your voice told me everything."

Scott sighed "I'm sure if you practice more you'll get better."

"Maybe you can help me practice." Stiles said going back to his computer.

Scott nodded "Yeah sure." He looked up when he heard Stiles moan. Getting up he walked up behind him. He was staring at a picture of Derek in his football uniform. "Seriously."

Stiles jumped "Damn it Scott, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Do you always stare at pictures of him?" Scott asked.

"No." Stiles said "Shouldn't you be heading home before it gets too late?"

Scott laughed and walked off. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said picking up his book bag and leaving the room.

When he was gone Stiles sighed and started spinning around in his chair, thinking about Derek.

**O**

**The next day**

Derek was standing at his locker staring down at Stiles who was chatting with his friends down the hall.

"Are you seriously doing this again?" Jackson asked walking up behind him. "Oaky I'm going to help you out." He walked over to Stiles.

Derek watched in horror as Jackson talked with Stiles and it took everything in him not to run the opposite way when Stiles started to walked his way.

"Hey Derek." Stiles said "Jackson said you wanted to talk to me."

Derek just stood there. "I was…um…Do you…I'm…Crap um I got to go." He said before walking off. Leaving a confused Stiles standing there. He stopped when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Why did you run off?" Jackson said.

"Jackson I couldn't get any words out." Derek said "My words kept getting all tangled up and I freaked. I hate all this romantic stuff."

"Derek just breathe." Jackson said smiling. "I know it's hard since Stiles is your first real crush and the first guy to make you feel this way but you can't let your nerves get to you."

Derek sighed "It doesn't matter now the moment is over."

**O**

As Stiles was heading back over to his friends he was stopped by Danny. "Oh hey Danny."

"Hey Stiles." Danny said "Um I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me after school."

Stiles frowned slightly. "Oh um I-"

"I know you might be busy but would you like to?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said unsure of himself. "I'll go out with you."

Danny smiled "Great I'll meet you at your car after school."

Stiles smiled and watched him go. He frowned when he thought of Derek and how he wished that it was Derek who asked him out but seeing how that would never happen he decided to do his best to move on from his secret crush, even though it was very hard.

**A/N Well I hope that you've enjoyed my new story and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nerves aside

**After school the same day**

Derek was sitting on the bench on the field. Practice had just started. He was sitting with Jackson watching some of the others while they practiced. Derek's view drifted over to Stiles who was talking with Danny. "Do you think that something is going on between them?"

Jackson looked over at Stiles and sighed. "I don't know they're probably just talking."

"It looks like their flirting." Derek said noticing how Danny playfully made jabs at Stiles stomach making him laugh. "Did I miss something?"

Jackson groaned. "Hang on." He said getting up and before Derek could say anything he ran over to Stiles. "Hey Stiles can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Stiles said and Danny walked off. "What's going on?"

"Well I know this guy who really likes you but he gets nervous when he talks to you." Jackson said. "He wanted me to ask you if you wanted to hang out with him after school."

Stiles frowned "Oh um I'm actually going out with Danny."

"Oh." Jackson said looking down. "Well that will suck for him."

"Who is this guy that you're talking about?" Stiles asked. "Do I know him?"

Jackson shook his head. "I don't think he would want me to go behind his back. I hope you have a great date with Danny." He walked off.

Stiles watched him walked over to Derek. He could tell that whatever Jackson had just told him it made him upset.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked coming back over.

Stiles looked over at Danny and smiled. "Yeah everything is fine." He looked back and saw Derek and Jackson heading onto the field.

As practice went on Derek found it hard to focus. He was too late and now Stiles was going out with Danny and there was nothing he could do about it. Because he was putting much effort into practice the coach told him to hit the showers so he did. He was in the showers resting his head against the wall when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he was met with two brown eyes. He didn't say a word as Stiles walked closer to him and pressed his lips to Derek. He almost slipped and realized that he was day dreaming again. Groaning he turned off the water and got dressed. Just as he was done getting dressed Jackson walked in.

"Hey dude." Jackson said sitting down on the bench. "Look I know you're upset about Stiles but-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Derek said sitting down next to him. "You were right though I should have just told him and now it's too late."

"No it's not." Jackson said. "They're just going on a date. I know if you just admit how you feel about him you'll feel a lot better. I hate seeing you like this."

"Maybe it's just not meant to me." Derek said.

"Do you really believe that?" Jackson said getting up and going over to his locker.

Derek shrugged "I don't know."

"Don't give up yet Derek. Something tells me that Stiles might feel the same way about you." Jackson said.

"There is no way you could possibly know that." Derek said.

"Just talk to him." Jackson said heading for the showers.

Just then the other's came in. He looked down at his hands and thought about what Jackson just said.

**ooo**

"So you're telling me that you're really going to go out with Danny?" Scott asked. You really think you can get over Derek?"

"I don't know." Stiles said. They were walking slowly off the field heading to the locker room. "Jackson told me that a friend of his wanted to go out with me but he wouldn't tell me who. When I told him about Danny he looked a little upset but not about himself but for whomever his friend was. He went back over to Derek and told him something. I couldn't tell what it was but he seemed really upset."

"You think he was talking about Derek?" Scott asked.

"It looked like it but I'm not sure." Stiles said "What should I do?"

"Talk to him." Scott said "And maybe stop things with Danny. Derek's never been with a guy before so he's probably just nervous." He smiled "You probably make him nervous too and that's why he stutters so much when you're with him."

"But I don't want to hurt Danny." Stiles said "Speaking of Danny we better hurry up because he's probably waiting for me."

Scott just shook his head because after all he just said Stiles was still going to go out with Danny.

**ooo**

When they entered the locker room Stiles saw Derek sitting alone on the bench with his head leaning back on the lockers and his eyes close. He walked over to him while Scott walked the opposite way to his locker. "Hey." He said sitting next to him.

Derek opened his eyes and saw Stiles. "Stiles um hi."

Stiles smiled "Are you alright because at practice you seemed upset about something."

"Oh it was nothing." Derek said looking away from Stiles. He was trying not to sound as nervous as he really was.

"Derek can I ask you something?" Stiles asked and Derek nodded. "I know you're new to all this but I was wondering if you liked anyone?"

Derek said still looking down. "Well there is this one guy but I think I lost my chance with him."

"Why do you think that?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked over at Stiles. "Because someone else beat me to it."

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Jackson asked heading toward the door.

"Yeah." Derek said getting up. "I hope you have a great date with Danny." He then left with Jackson.

Stiles sat there thinking, could Derek really be talking about him. Then something hit him, Derek just told him to have a great date with Danny. No one knew about his date with Danny. No one but Danny, Scott and Jackson. Wait Jackson, then it hit him. Derek was the guy that Jackson was talking about.

**ooo**

While he was on his date with Danny Stiles couldn't stop thinking about Derek.

"Stiles?" Danny said.

Stiles looked up from his plate. "Huh did you say something?"

Danny sighed "You seem like something is on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?"

Stiles shook his head. "It's nothing um where were we?"

**ooo**

**Later that night**

"It's weird." Derek said into his cell phone. He was in his room talking to Jackson. "That was the first time I felt comfortable talking to him."

"So what did you two talk about?" Jackson asked.

"He asked me if I liked anyone and I said yes. I said I lost my chance with him because someone else beat me to it. I kind of got the feeling that he knew I was talking about him." He laughed "I don't know how I pulled it off but I did."

"Maybe it's because Danny asked him out." Jackson said. "You felt like your chance with him was slipping away so you put your nerves aside and went for it."

Derek smiled "Well whatever it was I hope it will stay that way."

"I told you that you would still have a shot with him. "Jackson said. "Hey I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright later." Derek said hanging up the phone.

**ooo**

Stiles was lying in his bed thinking about Danny and Derek. He cared a lot for Danny but in a friend kind of way but he felt something more for Derek. Something he's never really felt before with any guy he's ever been with. His date with Danny was good except for the fact that he kept wishing it was Derek who was sitting in front of him. Finally coming to a decision he felt as ease but a small part of him felt bad because one way or another someone was going to get hurt.

**A/N Sorry it took so long to re-post but I still hope that you've enjoyed the new chapter and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3: My Crush is Derek

**After school the next day**

Everyone one was outside on the field. They were all waiting for Coach Finstock to finish talking to them. "Okay guys I have some good news for one of our players." He looked at Stiles. "Stilinski!"

Stiles looked up. "Yeah coach?"

"The good news is for you." Coach said.

"What did I pass a test or something?" Stiles asked smiling.

"Well yes you did but I wasn't talking about that." Coach Finstock said. "I wanted to tell you that you'll be starting in your first game Friday."

The smile on Stiles face dropped. "Are you serious?"

Coach nodded "Yes I'm serious so make sure that you're ready by then. Okay guys that's all I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

When the others went home Derek went to the locker room to get something out of his locker room. When he heard the door open he peaked around the corner and saw Stiles. He was about to go up to him but he stopped when Stiles started to dance. He couldn't help but smile as Stiles danced around the room, not even knowing he was there. He walked up to Stiles and stood there. "Stiles?"

Stiles turned around and tripped over some equipment before falling on the ground. "Derek?"

Derek smiled "Are you okay?"

Stiles nodded and stood up. "Yeah I'm alright." His face suddenly went red. "What are you doing in here, I thought you left."

"I had to get something out of my locker." Derek said. "I guess you pretty excited about playing."

"Why would you think that?" Stiles asked sitting down.

Derek chuckled. "Oh no reason." He sat across from him. "Congrads though, you deserve it."

Stiles smiled "That's but I'm really not all that good."

"What do you think you're not good?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged "I don't know, I use to think Coach never put me in because I sucked."

"Stiles you don't suck." Derek said. "And when you play Friday you'll see."

Stiles shook his head. "Hey I'm kind of glad that you're here because I wanted to talk to you about something."

Here it comes, Derek thought. Stiles was going to tell him that he was dating Danny now. "Oaky."

Stiles cleared his throat. "Well I know you think that Danny and I-" he was interrupted by the door opening. Seeing Danny he sighed. "Danny?"

"Hay did I interrupt something?" Danny asked.

"No that's okay." Derek said getting up. "I have to get home anyway. I'll see you guys later."

Stiles sighed as he watched Derek leave the locker room. Turning back to Danny he smiled. "What's going on?"

Danny sat next to him. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out again."

Stiles sighed and looked down. "Danny I need to tell you something."

**Thirty long minutes later**

"I should have told you sooner and I'm sorry." Stiles looked over at Danny. "I just don't feel that way about you."

Danny sighed "But you do feel that way about Derek?"

Stiles nodded. "I have since school started." He didn't miss the hurt in Danny's eyes but it soon turned darker. "Danny?"

"I understand." Danny said getting up. "I hope you have fun or whatever with Derek." He walked off.

"Danny?" Stiles yelled getting up but he left. After getting his history book out of his locker he left. He felt bad for hurting Danny but he really wanted to be with Derek.

**OO**

Stiles used Scott's spare key to get inside his house. He walked up the stairs and into Scott's room. "Hey dude."

Scott jumped. "Stiles, how did you get in here?"

"I used your spare key." Stiles said sitting on his bed.

"But I don't have a spare key." Scott said.

Stiles shrugged. "Okay so I stole your key and made a copy of it."

Scott chuckled. "Why do you look so happy and upset at the same time?"

"I told Danny." Stiles said. "But I didn't get a chance to tell Derek. Danny showed up and Derek said he had to do so he left. I told Danny everything and the look on his face was just horrible."

"You did the right thing Stiles." Scott said starting his homework again.

Stiles looked down. "Then why do I feel so bad?"

"Because you're always trying to make everyone else happy." Scott said. "Why don't you do something for yourself." He saw how upset his friend was so he decided to change the subject. "So are you ready for Friday?"

Stiles imminently perked up. "I'm so ready, I called my dad after I found out and he said that he was proud of me. He's going to take that day off so he can watch me play."

Scott sighed "Just don't get too excited because you know Coach sometimes changes his mind."

Stiles frowned "Why would you even say that? Why can't you just say you're going to be great? God Scott you're such a-"

"Sorry." Scott said "It's just…this has happened on for different occasions. Coach says you're going to play then changes his mind. I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

Stiles knew that Scott was right but something told him that Friday's game was going to be the best day of his life.

**Thursday morning**

Stiles was feeling more confident than ever. He was playing tomorrow and he was so excited about it that he barely slept but first he was going to talk to Derek as soon as he could. Walking downstairs he saw his father at the table eating a bowl of cereal. "I thought you left for work already." He said starting to fix his own bowl.

"I don't have to go in until late." Mr. Stilinski said. "So what's going on between you and this Danny guy?"

"Nothing." Stiles said sitting across from his father. "Danny is just a friend but there is this other guy at school and I really like him. His name is Derek and he's on the football team with me."

Mr. Stilinski nodded his bowl of cereal completely forgotten. "So are you going to ask this guy out?"

"I was going to do that when I saw him today. I just don't know how to do it. I've tried asking him out before but something always gets in the way of me doing that."

"Well maybe that's a sign that you two aren't meant to be." Mr. Stilinski said.

Stiles shook his head. "Dad you don't get it. Every time I see him I just want to grab him and kiss him. I can't stop thinking about him and it has nothing to do with the fact that he's hot. I mean when I see him in the shower I just-"

"Whoa Stiles." Mr. Stilinski said. "I get it you really like him."

"I do." Stiles said. "You have no idea."

Mr. Stilinski smiled. "While I'm glad you're happy and I you get your date. He'll be lucky to have you."

"Awe dad." Stiles said "Who knew you could be so sweet." He got up. "I better get ready for school. You'll be at my game tomorrow right?"

"Yes." Mr. Stilinski said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great." Stiles said heading upstairs. He was so in such a good mood that he didn't think about the negative things, only the positive.

**A/N The next chapter will be up soon so please review. **


	4. Chapter 4: Will you go out with me?

** A/N Continuing from last chapter, enjoy.**

"So you finally made up your mind?" Scott asked Stiles who was leaning against the locker next to his.

"Yeah." Stiles said. "I'm just going to go up to him and ask him out. I'm not going to let anything stop me from doing it."

Scott smiled and closed his locker. "Well here is your chance, I'll see you later." He said walking off.

Stiles turned around to find Derek standing behind him with his hands in his pockets. "Oh hey Derek."

"Hey." Derek said shifting on his feet. "I've wanted to ask you something but I get nervous and back out or something stops me from doing it."

Stiles smiled "Well you can ask me now."

Derek cleared his throat. "Would you like to go out with me this Saturday? I would have said tonight but we have late practice and then the game tomorrow so Saturday seemed like the only day for us to hang out or-"

"Derek?" Stiles said cutting him off. "I'll go out with you."

"Really?" Derek said.

"Yeah." Stiles said. "I know we've never really talked before but I really like you."

Derek just smiled "I like you too I just didn't know how to tell you."

"So Saturday?" Stiles said.

Derek nodded. "Saturday." He said still smiling. "Well I get to go." He said walking off. Once he was a good distance from Stiles he let out a huge breath as if he was holding it for hours but he still couldn't stop smiling.

As the day went on Derek once again found himself thinking about Stiles. He was sitting in his third period class doodling on a piece of paper.

Jackson was sitting in front of him. "Dude what's wrong with you?"

Derek stopped and looked up at Jackson. "I did it, I asked him out."

"Stiles, are you serious?" Jackson said. "When?"

"This morning." Derek said. "I was nervous as hell but I did it. We're going out this Saturday." He then frowned. "Oh god."

"What?" Jackson asked.

"I've never been on a date in my life." Derek said. "What the hell do you do on a date anyway?"

Jackson smiled. "Derek calm down, just be yourself."

Derek started biting his bottom lip. "What if something goes wrong or something or his dad doesn't like me?"

Jackson groaned. "Come on you don't know any of that. Just wait until Saturday and I promise that you'll have a great time with him." He grabbed the paper from Derek and balled it up. "Now do your work." He said turning back around.

Derek pulled out another sheet of paper and started doodling again. He couldn't stop thinking about his date with Stiles.

**Lunchroom**

Scott was listening to Stiles who was going on and on about his date with Derek. Finally having enough he let out a loud groan. "Stiles I get it, you're excited about your date but you've been talking about it for almost two hours now. In class and now in the lunchroom."

Stiles chucked. "Sorry I just can't help it. I'm too excited about the game tomorrow and then our date. This is turning into one great week."

Scott just shook his head. Looking around he spotted Danny alone at a table. "Hey how did it go with Danny when you told him?"

Stiles frowned "Well he was upset but why do you ask?"

Scott pointed over to Danny. "Because he looks pretty broken up about it."

Stiles looked over and saw Danny. "I'll back in a minute." He said going over to where Danny was. "Hey Danny." He didn't answer so he sat down across from him. "I take it that you're pretty upset with me."

"What does Derek has that I don't?" Danny asked looking up at him. "Is it because he's a lot more attractive than I am?"

"This has nothing to do with the way either of you look. I just don't feel that way about you but I really do care about you." Stiles said.

Danny shook his head. "Whatever." He said getting up and walking off.

Stiles sighed and walked back over to Scott. "Dude he hates me now. How are we going to get through tomorrow's game if he won't talk to me and I'm pretty sure he won't talk to Derek either?"

"I'll talk to him." Scott said "I know he still cares for you, he's just upset but he'll come around."

"I hope you're right." Stiles said playing with his food.

**After school football practice**

Danny was sitting on the bench in the lockerroom while everyone else got dressed in their uniforms. He looked up when Scott sat in front of him. "What do you want McCall?"

Scott sighed "I know you're mad about Stiles liking Derek and I know how you feel."

"No you don't!" Danny yelled "You don't know how it feels when you give your heart to someone only to have it thrown back at your face. You have someone and that's Allison but I don't have anyone and I never will."

"It's not the end of the world." Scott said. "Maybe you should try talking to other guys."

"Just leave me alone alright." Danny said getting up and turning away from him.

Scott got up and walked around the corner to his own locker. Stiles was there putting on his uniform. "Hey."

"How did it go with Danny?" Stiles asked.

""I don't think he's going to get over you anytime soon." Scott said sitting down. "Man what is it about you that have guys going crazy?"

Stiles smiled and shrugged. "Maybe it's my cute smile or my chocolate brown eyes."

"You're sure it's not because you're annoying?" Scott asked.

"Don't be jealous." Stiles said.

They practiced until seven that night, well mostly Stiles, Scott, Jackson and Derek. They finally called it a night around nine. After showering in the lockerroom Derek decided to wait for Jackson at his car. Sitting in his car he was about to fall asleep when he saw Stiles and he jumped up. "Hey." He said getting out of his car.

Stiles walked over to him. "Why is that Jackson always takes so long in the showers?"

Derek shrugged "I guess he always have to look pretty." He looked down. "So are you ready for tomorrow."

Stiles rested his arms on the hood of Derek's car. "Still a little nervous but mostly excited. What I'm really worried about is getting hurt."

Derek looked Stiles in the eyes. "I won't let you get hurt."

Stiles smiled and was about to answer but Scott yelled for him to come on. ""Got to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

Derek watched him until his jeep left the parking lot. He got back into his car and ended up falling asleep. About 30 minutes later the door opened and Jackson got in and Derek just started at him. "Seriously it takes you almost an hour and a half to shower?"

"It takes time to look this good." Jackson said smiling.

Derek chuckled. "Okay, you don't look all that good."

Jackson frowned "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you're cute but not that cute." Derek said starting the car and driving off.

"So you wouldn't date me?" Jackson asked after a while.

Derek groaned "Will you just drop it."

"No, I'm not going to drop it." Jackson said. "Would you date me or not?"

Derek shook his head. "Fine you wouldn't be exactly my first choice but yes I would date you. Are you happy now?"

"Yes I am." Jackson said folding his arms. "I don't care what you say because I'm the hottest guy in this school."

Derek laughed "Whatever you say."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5: First date & Kiss

**Friday night**

Stiles was going out of his mind. Everyone was all suited up for the game but him.

"Hey Stiles." Derek said walking up to him. "Why aren't you getting dressed?"

"I don't think I can do this." Stiles said looking up at him. "I'm going to go out there and suck."

Derek smiled. "Just relax, I was nervous when I had my first game too but it wasn't that bad. Stiles you're going to be great and I won't let anything happen to you."

**One hour later**

After the game they had just won Derek headed into the locker room while the others celebrated their win. Derek went into the training room where Stiles was. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Stiles groaned. "It feels like I got hit by a bus."

Derek smiled "What happened out there?"

"I froze up and that guy came out of nowhere." Stiles was lying face down on the table with his shirt off. "My dad is talking with the coach so I'm waiting for him."

Derek nodded. "If I was in the game at that time I wouldn't have let you get hurt."

Stiles slowly sat up. "It wasn't your fault Derek besides I'm okay. I'm just going to be sore for a while."

Derek looked down "Do you still want to go out tomorrow?"

"Of course I do." Stiles said. "I may be a little sore but I really want to go out with you."

Derek smiled and looked up at Stiles. "Me too."

**Saturday morning**

Jackson was watching his best friend as he paced back and forth in his bedroom. "Derek, will you sit down."

"I can't." Derek said. "This is the first time I've asked a guy out and I'm so nervous that I can't think straight."

Jackson just shook his head. "So when are you going to pick him up?"

"Seven." Derek said finally sitting down on Jackson's bed.

"So are you guys going to the movies or something?" Jackson asked turning back to his desk.

Derek shrugged "We never decided on where we were going yet. Maybe we'll just go to the movies then." He buried his face in his hands. "I'm just worried that I'll screw it up."

"Trust me." Jackson said. "You'll have a great time with Stiles.

**…**

"I think you should stay home." Mr. Stilinski said. "You almost got knocked out yesterday and I can tell that you're still hurting."

"No dad." Stiles said. "I've been waiting for this date for months and I don't want to miss it."

Mr. Stilinski sighed. "So what's this guy like?"

Stiles looked over at his dad. "Please don't make him uncomfortable by asking him a million questions. This is his first date so please don't make him more nervous."

Mr. Stilinski held up his hands. "Okay I promise that I won't embarrass you or make him uncomfortable." He noticed the brightness in his son's eyes and couldn't help but smile. "You know you've got the same look in your eyes that I had when I first asked your mother out. I was so nervous that I almost didn't do it. When I did it turned out to be the best night of my life."

Stiles sat down on his bed. "I moss her."

"So do I." Mr. Stilinski said. "Hey I might not be home when you get back but make sure you're back by curfew and call me when you get here."

Stiles nodded "Okay I will."

**…**

6:55 that afternoon Derek was sitting on a couch in the Stilinski household while Stiles stared a hole through him from the chair.

"So where are you two going tonight?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

Derek shrugged. "Just the movies."

"Stiles told me that this is your first date." Mr. Stilinski said. "Is that right?"

Derek nodded "Yes sir."

"Derek how long have you been out?" Mr. Stilinski asked."

"Since I was fourteen." Derek said.

"How did your parents take it?" He asked.

Derek looked down. "It was hard for them to accept at for but they did. A year ago they died in a car accident and I now live with my Uncle."

"I'm sorry." Mr. Stilinski said. "So you really care for my son?"

Derek smiled "He's the first guy I ever felt anything for."

"Okay, are you finish questioning my date?" Stiles asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, have fun on your date." His father said.

**…**

**In the car**

"I'm sorry about my dad." Stiles said. "He can be a little nosey sometimes."

"It's okay." Derek said. "He's your father and he just wants you to be safe."

"I know but sometimes he can be overprotective." Stiles said. "So where are we going?"

"I couldn't think of anything but the movies." Derek said. "We can go somewhere else if you want."

"No the movie is good." Stiles said.

"Okay." Derek said.

**…**

At the movies Derek and Stiles were seated at the very top in the middle of the room. They sat in silence as the room started to fill up. Stiles could tell that Derek was still nervous by the way he was playing with the strings of his jacket. "You don't have to be so nervous Derek." Stiles said.

Derek smiled. "I can't help but be nervous when I'm around you. I don't know what it is but it's hard to do or say anything when I'm around you."

"What is it about me that have you freaking out so much?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know I just do." Derek said. "I've wanted to ask you out for a lone time and now that I have I don't know what to think."

Stiles sat back as the lights dimmed down. "Well I think it's cute on how nervous you get."

Derek just smiled. As the night went on he got more comfortable with Stiles and started to loosen up, even putting his arm around his shoulder.

**…**

Almost ten thirty that night Stiles was standing in front of his house with Derek. "So I had fun with you tonight."

"Me too." Derek said. "Um would you like to go out again sometime?"

"Yeah." Stiles said. "Well I'll call you tomorrow." He walked up to Derek and kissed him. "Bye." He said quickly going inside.

Derek just stood there looking shell shocked. He stood there until the door opened.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Derek said. "I'll um see you later."

Stiles couldn't help but smile as Derek hurried to his car and drove off. Before going up to his room he called his dad to let him know that he was home.

**…**

Later on Derek found himself thinking about Stiles and that kiss they shared, he talked with Jackson for a while then his Uncle before drifting to sleep. He couldn't wait to see Stiles the next day.

**A/N Sorry for the delay and I'll try to post a little faster next time but still review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Jelously

**Monday Morning**

"So you really had a good time with him?" He was walking up to the school with Stiles.

"Yeah." Stiles said. "I mean he was kind of nervous at first but as the night went on he got more comfortable. It's like whenever he's around me he has trouble getting his words out. He's so cute when he gets all flustered like he does."

Scott smiled. "You guys really do make the cutest little couple." He spotted Danny heading their way and looked over at Stiles. "Hey Danny is coming over here and I'm pretty sure he's going to ask you out again. What are you going to tell him?"

"The truth." Stiles said. "I really do like Danny but in a friends sort of wag. I don't want to hurt him though."

"He's going to be crushed." Scott said. "I mean you don't know how many times he's come to me asking about you. Wondering if you liked him and wanted to go out."

Stiles sighed. "Go ahead I'll see you inside." He watched Scott leave then turned to Danny. "Hey Danny."

"Hey Stiles." Danny said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Um I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Stiles said. "There is something I really needed to talk to you about as well. I think you should stop asking Scott about me."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"I care a lot about you Danny." Stiles said. "But I only see you as a friend."

Danny looked down. "And you see him as more then just friends?" He shook his head. "Why him, what does he have that I don't. I'm a nice guy and we're on the same team and I've have always been there for you."

"Danny?" Stiles said. You're one of my best friends but I've felt this way about him since the beginning."

Danny nodded. "I understand."

"Please don't hate me for doing this." Stiles said. "I still care about you and I don't want to lose you as a friend." He reached out to Danny but he moved away.

"I have to go." Danny said walking off.

Stiles sighed and watched him go. He looked around at the others outside the school before going inside himself."

"What do you think they were talking about?" Derek asked. The two of them just got finish watching Stiles as he chatted with Danny.

"Whatever it was it must have upset Danny because walking off he looked mad." Jackson said. "I mean the whole school knows how crazy Danny is for Stiles. Stiles probably told him that he had feelings for someone else."

"What?" Derek said looking over at him. "How would you know that Stiles had freeings for someone else." He said. "Did he tell you something?"

Jackson smiled. "Dude relax I was talking about you."

"Oh, right." Derek said. "Come on lets go." He said getting out of the car.

"I don't know what to do now." Stiles said. He was standing next to Scott who was going through his locker. "He probably doesn't want anything to do with me."

"So what are you going to stop seeing Derek just to make Danny happy?" Scott said.

"I didn't say that." Stiles said. "I just wish there was something I could to make it better for everyone."

"Stiles I know you don't to hurt anyone but you can't fix everything." Scott said. "Danny is a cool guy but he needs to move on. He needs to accept the fact that you two will only be friends. If he can't maybe you should let it go." He closed his locker. "I have to go to the principals office so I will see you later."

"Bye." Stiles said watching him go. He stood there for a while until he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he smiled. "Derek, I didn't hear you."

"Thats okay." Derek said. "Um you seem like something is on your mind." He said. "Is everything okay?"

Stiles sighed. "Danny is kind of not speaking to me right now. I think I kind of upset earlier and I've been trying to talk to him bur he keeps avoiding me." He headed for class and Derek followed him.

"Does this has anything to do with me?" Derek asked.

"He's upset because I told him that I only see him as a friend while I see you as much more than that."

Derek wanted to smile but he felt like it wasn't the time for it. "Do you think Danny is going to be okay?"

"I hope so." Stiles said. "I just don't like to see him upset."

This time Derek did smile. "I like it when you do that. Every time someone is upset you always do what you can to make it better. Like when Jackson and I got in that fight a while ago. You brought us back together and made us realize how stupid we were. You're a great person Stiles and I'm so glad that you're giving me this chance with you."

Stiles smiled. "Me too."

**After school in the boys locker room.**

Derek was getting out his football gear when he saw Danny heading his way. He walked over and sat on the bench but didn't say anything. "Hey Danny." Danny didn't say anything.

"You're not fooling anyone." Danny said. "You act like you care about him when we both know that you're after one thing. Sex is all you care about and once you get that you're going to break his heart."

Derek sighed. "You don't know what you're talking about. I care about Stiles and I would never hurt him. Even if we never had sex I wouldn't care, I just want to be with him."

"Bull shit." Danny said. "You might have him fooled but I can see right through you. Derek Hale only cares about himself and everyone knows it." He got up and walked off, pushing pass Jackson as he did."

"What the hell Danny?" Jackson said.

"Let it go." Derek called after him.

"Whats going on?" Jackson said walking over to him. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing so just drop it." Derek said.

"Derek?" Jackson said. "Come on, whats going on?"

Derek sighed and sat down. "He thinks I'm only using Stiles. That all I want is sex and once I get it I'm going to break his heart. Apparently he's not the only one who thinks that."

"Come on Derek I thought you were smart." Jackson said. "Danny is jealous of you because you have Stiles and he doesn't. Don't listen to him because it's not true. You're my best friend and I know you better than anyone. Guys like Stiles don't come around to often so don't let him scare you away."

Derek wiped his face and sighed. "Okay."

"Are you going to be okay now?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah." Derek said. "Thanks Jackson."

**On the other side of the locker room**

"Yes everything is going perfect with me and Derek." Stiles said. I'm still trying to talk to Danny and he's still avoiding me. Now will you please stop asking me all these questions."

"I'm sure Danny will come around." Scott said. "He's going to see that he'd rather be your friend then nothing."

Stiles sighed. "I really hope that you're right." He said sitting down and resting his head against the locker.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
